1. Technical Field
The invention relates to printing. More particularly, the invention relates to simulated embossing and imprinting.
2. Description of the Background Art
Embossed printing requires the creation of embossing plates to imprint the print media with raised and/or depressed surfaces that reflect light differently from than of flat, i.e. non-embossed, print media. Embossing is typically accomplished by applying heat and pressure with male and female dies, usually made of copper or brass, that fit together and squeeze the fibers of the print media. The combination of pressure and heat raises the level of the image higher than the substrate, while ironing it to make it smooth. In printing this is accomplished on a letterpress. The most common machines are the Kluge Letterpress and the Heidelberg Letterpress. The cost of creating the embossing plates and the time required to emboss that print media make embossed documents expensive to manufacture.